


Imagine you're 14 and

by Maxmerica



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Forced Prostitution, Free Verse, Gen, Heavy Angst, POV Second Person, Poetry, Pre-Canon, Rape, Sex Slave, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxmerica/pseuds/Maxmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Finnick's experience right after his Games</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine you're 14 and

 Imagine you're 14 and you’ve just won your Games.

Imagine you're 14 and you’ve just won your Games mostly physically unharmed.

Imagine you're 14 and you’ve just won your Games by killing 10 other children.

Imagine you're 14 and you’ve just won your Games and your mentor whispers to you that now everything will change.

Imagine you're 14 and you’ve just won your Games and the president himself shakes your hand congratulating you.

Imagine you're 14 and you’ve just won your Games and the president whispers that you must repay your sponsors.  
 

Imagine you're 14 and the president tells you must have sex with strangers for money or he’ll kill your family.

Imagine you're 14 and you're being dragged away at a Capitol party by a woman old enough to be your mom.  
 

Imagine you're 14 and a woman old enough to be your mom tells you strip.

Imagine you're 14 and a woman old enough to be your mom wastes no time in removing her own clothes.

Imagine you're 14 and a woman old enough to be your mom starts kissing you.

Imagine you're 14 and a woman old enough to be your mom forces you onto her bed.

Imagine you're 14 and woman old enough to be your mom pins you onto her bed.

Imagine you're 14 and a woman old enough to be your mom thrusts herself onto you.  
 

Imagine you're 14 and you’ve just been raped for the first of countless times.


End file.
